


A Date Between Girls Who Don’t Know How To Date

by DiasPenguin



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: First Dates, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:40:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29418054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiasPenguin/pseuds/DiasPenguin
Summary: Yukina doesn’t know how to date, or what love is, but she is sure she will find out through experience. She asks Rinko out.
Relationships: Minato Yukina/Shirokane Rinko
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12
Collections: HakanaiValentine





	A Date Between Girls Who Don’t Know How To Date

Of the time the members of Roselia spent together, almost all of it was during practice. It was rare for Yukina to go to school events, or even leave her house unless Kasumi or Lisa was involved somehow. Not that Yukina minded. It might sound weird, but practice was when Yukina had the most fun. 

During these practices, Yukina would always be evaluating each member. Ako with her fiery energy, Lisa activating her serious mode, Sayo and her ambition, and Rinko with her elegance. Yukina would pay close attention to them all, but recently she can't turn her had away from the keyboardist.

Rinko always sounded beautiful to Yukina. Her sound came through loud and clear, expression emotions where her words could not. Sometimes, Yukina could feel her heart pound watching Rinko practice. She worked so hard there was no surprise the songs she played were truly beautiful.

"Sounds like you're in love, Yukina," Lisa said with a laugh, after Yukina said this to her. Yukina didn't see what was funny.

Love... was alien to Yukina. Lisa was smarter than her on these things, so surely if she believed so Yukina must be in love with Rinko. But what did being in love really mean? Yukina didn't know. Like many emotions, Yukina had shut love out during her life before Roselia. Now that she was learning more about the world at large, and more about herself, she needed to learn what being in love meant.

One thing Yukina knew for certain was that she needed to improve in the area of love. And there was only one way to improve.

* * *

Yukina gripped the movie tickets in her hand. This movie was picked out by Lisa, a soft love story aimed at highschool girls. This one involved a man and a woman, but Lisa swore it would be great for her first date with Rinko.

The lady herself didn't seem to agree. Rinko, dressed is a simple white dress and a wide brimmed hat, kept looking between the tickets in Yukina's hands and the entrace to the theater with wise eyes. Yukina had thought many times Rinko seemed like a small animal, and this behavior reminded her of scared cats who were protecting their babies. The signs of fear were unmistakable.

"Rinko."

"Y-yes!"

"Do you want to skip this movie?"

Rinko looked to the floor, her fingers playing with themselves. Yukina should have figured. Watching a movie was probably a good date idea, but a romance wasn't something a person like Rinko would be into. Yukina wasn't sure what kind of movies she would like, but this plan wouldn't work.

"Alright, we'll stop this," Yukina said simply, stepping out of line. Rinko hastily followed behind her, urgency in her voice.

"I'm sorry! Yukina-san, we can still-"

Yukina stopped at the counter, refunding the ticket. Rinko paced behind, not able to say anything.

Yukina was glad Rinko accepted her date, but what did one actually do on a date? Yukina didn't know anything about love, or dates, and she was pretty sure Rinko was clueless as well. Yukina would have to set the pace, and figure out what they could do in order to be a couple.

"Shall we go around the mall?" Yukina asked, returning to her date. Girlfriend was apparently not the right word yet, according to Lisa. The woman who accepted her date seemed hesitant.

"Around the mall? To where?"

"I don't know. We can see if any shops appeal to us."

"That... sounds good," Rinko said, a soft smile on her face. Yukina could never get tired of looking at Rinko's smile. 

* * *

Yukina exited the changing room wearing the dress Rinko asked her to try. If it was Lisa, Yukina could imagine being fawned over as if she was a small doll or a 2D anime girl. Rinko instead kept a respectful distance, and though she looked Yukina up and down it was generally understood that Rinko was seriously analyzing the combo. Though, Yukina had to admit, Lisa is good at her own style of analysis.

"How do I look?" Yukina asked. A soft smile appeared in Rinko's face.

"As I thought... pink is... pretty."

"Do you like the color pink?"

"I... not especially."

"I see."

Yukina twirled a little, letting the skirt lift. The dress had a long skirt that went down to her ankles, and was full of little gems. Yukina couldn't help but find it a little childish, reminicent of the clothes she would wear as a child. It seems her date could tell, Rinku rocked on the heels of her feet.

"Yukina-san, do you hate it?"

"I don't like or dislike it. Clothes are clothes, " Yukina said truthfully. While she wasn't a big fan of the dress, she could wear it comfortably. Maybe that was the issue, Yukina wasn't passionate about clothes. Going on clothing dates wasn't working for them.

"I see..."

Yukina realized a little too late that she made have depressed Rinko with her answer. She bit her lips. Yukina the cool and elegant singer was terrible at this sort of thing.

"That being said," Yukina started, watching Rinko's reaction. She didn't didn't especially move. "I don't mind clothes like this."

"Ahh..." Rinko smiled, though her eyes were on the ground. "That makes me happy." She looked so small, despite being taller than Yukina. Like a cute cat, in some ways.

* * *

"Ahh... Yukina-san..."

Yukina turned to her companion, many small bags in her hands. Yukina wondered if she wanted help carrying them. They seemed hard to hold.

"The sky."

The sun was setting through the glass ceiling, and the mall was emptying. People knew the train schedules by heart, and Yukina realized she had stayed out too long. It was a shame, she felt like this date hadn't worked out. What went wrong? Well, many things that were core to who Yukina was as a person.

"I see. Then we should head home."

"...yes." Rinko's head turned strangely, regret clearly on her mind. It was a feeling Yukina was familiar with, and one she always tried to erase by charging forward. A blunt, straightforward approach was always best when one had a goal in mind.

"If I may, Rinko-san."

"Yes?"

"I feel like we have made great progress as a couple, but this is not the right environment for you. Even I lack the skills to be a good girlfriend, and a good date partner for a mall date or a movie date."

"... I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I don't want to date like this. We are individuals. We will find the kind of date that works for us."

Rinko looked Yukina in the eyes and saw the sincerity in that response. "The date that works for us?"

"Today went poorly. It was bound to be. We know that now, so the next date will be better."

Rinko's eyes lit up like a Christmas tree. "The next day," she repeated. Yukina nodded. "The next date will work for us."

"I don't know what it is, but I'll find it. We'll find it together." Rinko nodded. If she had any questions, any doubts, she held them to herself. No doubt Rinko had doubts, after all she didn't know why Yukina asked her on this date. But Rinko knows Yukina wouldn't lie about something like this. It's simply not in her nature.

Yukina took Rinko's hand and walked together to the train station. On the way, Rinko got closer to Yukina, to the point where their shoulders touched.

"As always," she whispered, seemingly to her girlfriend. "Yukina-san is moving forward."

"We are moving forward together. I wouldn't do this without you."

"Right... Thank you."

"And you. May our next date represent us."

"Yes... Let it be so..."

**Author's Note:**

> I absolutely adore this pairing, but I'm not super happy with this story. Ran out of time before the deadline. I hope any YukiRinko fans out there will appreciate the scenario of this first date, as I really enjoyed writing it.
> 
> Please check out the other fics in the collection! Also come by the server if you like Bang Dream fanfiction!  
> <https://discord.gg/S52kPxv>


End file.
